This invention relates to desoldering devices and more specifically to an improved heater assembly for use therewith.
To effectively join a removable solder collection chamber to a heated tubular support for a desoldering tip has been a recognized problem in the design and manufacture of such devices for some time. This is primarily due to the fact that the collection chamber must be removable for emptying and cleaning yet sealingly engage the end of the heated tubular support in order to ensure that no air enters to disrupt or diminish the effect of the vacuum present in the collection chamber. The sealing element between the collection chamber and heated tubular support is thus usually made of an elastomeric material. As a result of the intense heat generated throughout the length of the tubular support, including the portion thereof adjacent the seal, the seal rapidly deteriorates with the resultant loss of vacuum and ineffective operation of the device.
In addition, designs of the prior art normally encase the heating wire, after it has been wound on a tubular support, with an electrical insulating material of, for example, the ceramic type. This ceramic material which is heat conductive usually extends to a protective sleeve enclosing the heating wire thereby transmitting much of the heat generated to the protective sleeve where it is wastefully dissipated or the heat is so intense that personal injury or property damage results from burns.
The above-described disadvantages of the devices of the prior art are overcome by the unique design of the desoldering device and heating assembly of the present invention. Specifically, the seal in applicant's device is positioned between the solder collection chamber and a flange member which not only serves to mount the heater assembly on the handle of the device but also acts as a radiator for dissipating heat from the protective sleeve of the heater assembly itself. Also, and more importantly, since the tubular support for the heated wire extends into the solder collection chamber without being in contact with the seal itself, only a small portion of the protective sleeve and support flange are in contact with the seal. In addition, the area between the heated tubular support, the heater wire and the protective sleeve is not occupied by a heat conductive material but is in fact open. Because air is a poor conductor of heat, less heat is transmitted to the protective sleeve and thus more is retained in the area of the tubular support resulting in a more efficiently operating device. Further, the protective sleeve is made of a metal such as low heat conductive stainless steel thus a significantly reduced amount of heat is transmitted to the seal resulting in less heat related deterioration thereof.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a novel desoldering device characterized by an improved heater assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a desoldering device whose unique design effectively reduces heat related deterioration of sealing elements.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved heater assembly for a desoldering device which is more efficient in its operation and less likely to cause damage due to excessive heat build-up on exterior structural surfaces.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a desoldering device which is simple in construction thus more economical to manufacture, use and maintain than prior art devices.
Other advantages structural and operational aspects of the solder extractor of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description thereof which follows.